False Love
by Uzumakicchi
Summary: Existem muitas histórias de amor, e na maioria das vezes, acabam felizes...Mas eu te digo meu amigo nem sempre é assim, e minha história é um bom exemplo disso, um amor puro e sincero que no final das contas era apenas ilusão.


False Love

by: Mariuzumakii

**Existem muitas histórias de amor, e na maioria das vezes, acabam felizes...Mas eu te digo meu amigo nem sempre é assim, e minha história é um bom exemplo disso, um amor puro e sincero que no final das contas era apenas ilusão.**

Você levou tudo mim, tudo oque eu tinha, mas nunca me deu nada em troca, sua vadia. Desde o início... Do nosso primeiro beijo, deveria saber que você era encrenca, meus olhos estavam bem aberto, então porque não percebi?

Você me seduziu... sim me seduziu. Como um anjo caído fizeste-me entrar em teu pecado, usando esse teu jeito meigo de menina, esse corpo curvilíneo de mulher e teus olhos... sim seus olhos, foram especialmente por eles que me apaixonei, como duas luas cheias cintilantes, embelezando o céu a noite.

_**Sabes que morreria por você...**_

_**Pegaria uma granada por você...**_

_**Levaria uma bala no meio do peito por você...**_

_**Mas nada disso importa pra você, é apenas uma vadia enganadora sem coração.**_

Nossas declarações e noites de amor, nada disso importou pra você? então porque me enganaste com aquelas palavras porra? mulher falsa e dissimulada...a única coisa que fez foi jogar granadas em meu coração. Porque gastou seu tempo comigo, foram três duros anos de namoro e você insistias em continuar, você era a mulher da minha vida e com esse pensamento propus matrimônio, mas meu maldito anjo poque aceitaste se no final fugiste com meu padrinho e melhor amigo, me deixaste plantado no altar sendo humilhado por todos. Do que adiantou eu ter lutado tanto por você, se no final são apenas memórias vazias.

_**Porque eu levaria um tiro no meio do peito por você...**_

_**Porque eu colocaria minha cabeça numa guilhotina por você...**_

_**Porque eu faria tudo por você...**_

E sei que sabes disso meu maldito anjo, mas você é ruim e não se importa com isso. Por isso quero que vá para o inferno que é seu lugar, aproveite e mande um "olá" pro diabo por mim!

Sei que não mereces todo esse meu amor incondicional, mais eu não sei viver sem ti Hinata. Essa dor em meu peito esta me sufocando, por isso decidi por um fim nela, na estação onde nos conhecemos...ele sentia a necessidade de escultar a voz de Hinata novamente, nem que fosse por uma ultima vez. Quando se deu por sí, ja avia discado os números na tela do aparelho e deu um, dois, no terceiro toque ela atendeu. sua voz continua doce, como sempre pensou ele

–_**Moshi, moshi? -**__falou a dona de seu sofrimento, mesmo depois de tudo ainda amava aquela voz_

–_**O meu erro foi te amar demais, meu maldito anjo -**__declarou com a voz embargada_

–_**N-naruto? oqu.. -**__a interrompeu_

–_**Te espero no paraíso ou seria inferno? haha -**__pensou alto, com sarcasmo e angustia na voz_

–_**N-NARUTOO...você esta me assustando, do que estas falan...-**__exalto-se, do que ele estava falando afinal?_

–_**Ashiteru -**__falou por fim_

A ultima coisa que Hinata ouviu foi um forte barulho de buzina de trem e em seguida a ligação caiu, suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente. O que teria acontecido afinal?

naquela tarde de outono, na estação sul de Tóquio, Naruto Uzumaki pois um fim na sua história,_** sem meu anjo não tem o porque de viver **_-pensava-. Lançou-se aos trilhos do trem e esperou a sua morte, pensando nela, no seu maldito anjo. Mas tarde Hinata soube pelos noticiários do que ele estava falando, entrou em desespero, pois não contou a ele mais ela estava de 7 meses esperando um filho seu e Sasuke quando soube da gravidez a havia abandonado. Diante daquilo ela percebeu que Naruto era realmente seu verdadeiro amor, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás, agora só lhe restava as lembranças de como ela foi ruim, para a única pessoa que á amou realmente. E as palavras dele voltaram em tona a sua mente...

_**meu erro foi te amar demais, meu maldito anjo**_


End file.
